-Same old story- New rules and players
by dragonbornthesam
Summary: Hello I am Jack. I am Seth's twin brother. I am also a fourth wall breaking crossover, Harem wanting, Gamer. Need I say more than things are going to be different.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kendra stared out the side window of the SUV, watching foliage blur past. When the flurry of motion became too much, she looked up ahead and fixed her gaze on a particular tree, following it as it slowly approached, streaked past, and then gradually receded behind her.

Was life like that? You could look ahead to the future or back at the past, but the present moved too quickly to absorb. Maybe sometimes. Not today. Today they were driving along an endless two-lane highway through the forested hills of Connecticut.

Why didn't you tell us Grandpa Sorenson lived in India? Seth complained.

Her brother was eleven and heading into sixth grade.

He had grown weary of his handheld video game - - evidence that they were on a truly epic drive.

Mom twisted to face the backseat. It won't be much longer. Enjoy the scenery.

I'm hungry, Seth said.

Mom started rummaging through a grocery bag full of snack food. Peanut butter and crackers?

Seth reached forward for the crackers. Dad, driving, asked for some Almond Roca. Last Christmas he had decided that Almond Roca was his favorite candy and that he should have some on hand all year long. Nearly six months later he was still honoring his resolution.

Do you want anything, Kendra?

I'm fine.

Kendra returned her attention to the frantic parade of trees. Her parents were leaving on a seventeen-day Scandinavian cruise with all the aunts and uncles on her mother's side. They were all going for free. Not because they'd won a contest. They were going on a cruise because Kendra's grandparents had asphyxiated.

Grandma and Grandpa Larsen had been visiting relatives in South Carolina. The relatives lived in a trailer. The trailer had some sort of malfunction involving a gas leak, and they all died in their sleep. Long ago, Grandma and Grandpa Larsen had specified that when they died, all their children and their spouses were to use an allocated sum of money to go on a Scandinavian cruise.

The grandchildren were not invited.

Won't you get bored stuck on a boat for seventeen days? Kendra asked.

Dad glanced at her in the rearview mirror. The food is supposed to be incredible. Snails, fish eggs, the works.

We're not all that thrilled about the trip, Mom said sadly. I don't think your grandparents envisioned an accidental death when they made this request. But we'll make the best of it.

The ship stops in ports as you go, Dad said, deliberately redirecting the conversation. You get to disembark for part of the time.

Is this car ride going to last seventeen days? Seth asked.

We're nearly there, Dad said.

Do we have to stay with Grandma and Grandpa Sorenson? asked Kendra.

It'll be fun, Dad said. You should feel honored. They almost never invite anyone to stay with them.

Exactly. We barely know them. They're hermits.

Well, they were my parents, Dad said. Somehow I survived.

The road stopped winding through forested hills as it passed through a town. They idled at a stoplight, and Kendra stared at an overweight woman gassing up her minivan. The front windshield of the minivan was dirty, but the woman seemed to have no intention of washing it.

Kendra glanced up front. The windshield of the SUV was filthy, smeared with dead bugs, even though Dad had squeegeed it when they last stopped to refuel. They had driven all the way from Rochester today.

Kendra knew that Grandma and Grandpa Sorenson had not invited them to stay. She had overheard when Mom had approached Grandpa Sorenson about letting the kids stay with him. It was at the funeral.

The memory of the funeral made Kendra shiver. There was a wake beforehand, where Grandma and Grandpa Larsen were showcased in matching caskets. Kendra did not like seeing Grandpa Larsen wearing makeup. What lunatic had decided that when people died you should hire a taxidermist to fix them up for one final look? She would much rather remember them alive than on grotesque display in their Sunday best. The Larsens were the grandparents who had been part of her life. They had shared many holidays and long visits.

Kendra could hardly remember spending time with Grandma and Grandpa Sorenson. They had inherited some estate in Connecticut around the time her parents were married. The Sorensons had never invited them to visit, and rarely made the trek out to Rochester. When they came, it was generally one or the other. They had only come together twice. The Sorensons were nice, but their visits had been too infrequent and brief for real bonding to occur. Kendra knew that Grandma had taught history at some college, and that Grandpa had traveled a lot, running a small importing business. That was about it.

Everyone was surprised when Grandpa Sorenson showed up at the funeral. It had been more than eighteen months since either of the Sorensons had visited. He had apologized that his wife could not attend because she was feeling ill. There always seemed to be an excuse.

Sometimes Kendra wondered if they were secretly divorced.

Toward the end of the wake, Kendra overheard Mom cajoling Grandpa Sorenson to watch the kids. They were in a hallway around a corner from the viewing area. Kendra heard them talking before she reached the corner, and paused to eavesdrop.

Why can't they stay with Marci?

Normally they would, but Marci is coming on the cruise.

Kendra peeked around the corner. Grandpa Sorenson was wearing a brown jacket with patches on the elbows and a bow tie.

Where are Marci's kids going?

To her in-laws.

What about a baby-sitter?

Two and a half weeks is a long time for a sitter. I remembered you had mentioned having them over sometime.

Yes, I recall. Does it have to be late June? Why not July?

The cruise is on a time frame. What's the difference?

Things get extra busy around then. I don't know, Kate.

I'm out of practice with children.

Stan, I don't want to go on this cruise. It was important to my parents, so we're going. I don't mean to twist your arm. Mom sounded on the verge of tears.

Grandpa Sorenson sighed. I suppose we could find a place to lock them up.

Kendra moved away from the hall at that point. She had quietly worried about staying with Grandpa Sorenson ever since.

Having left the town behind, the SUV climbed a steep grade. Then the road curved around a lake and got lost among low, forested hills. Every so often they passed a mailbox.

Sometimes a house was visible through the trees; sometimes there was only a long driveway.

They turned onto a narrower road and kept driving.

Kendra leaned forward and checked the gas gauge. Dad, you're under a quarter of a tank, she said.

We're almost there. We'll fill up after we drop you kids off.

Can't we come on the cruise? Seth asked. We could hide in the lifeboats. You could sneak us food.

You kids will have much more fun with Grandma and Grandpa Sorenson, Mom said. Just you wait. Give it a chance.

Here we are, Dad said.

They pulled off the road onto a gravel driveway.

Kendra could see no sign of a house, only the driveway angling out of sight into the trees.

Tires crunching over the gravel, they passed several signs advertising that they were on private property. Other signs warded off trespassers. They came to a low metal gate that hung open but could be shut to prevent access.

This is the longest driveway in the world! Seth complained.

The farther they advanced, the less conventional the signs became. Private Property and No Trespassing gave way to Beware of .12 Gauge and Trespassers Will Be Persecuted.

These signs are funny, Seth said.

More like creepy, Kendra muttered.

Rounding another bend, the driveway reached a tall, wrought-iron fence topped with fleurs-de-lis. The double gate stood open. The fence extended off into the trees as far as Kendra could see in either direction. Near the fence stood a final sign: Certain Death Awaits.

Is Grandpa Sorenson paranoid? Kendra asked.

The signs are a joke, Dad said. He inherited this land. I'm sure the fence came with it.

After they passed through the gate, there was still no house in sight. Just more trees and shrubs. They drove across a small bridge spanning a creek and climbed a shallow slope. There the trees ended abruptly, bringing the house into view across a vast front lawn.

The house was big, but not enormous, with lots of gables and even a turret. After the wrought-iron gate, Kendra had expected a castle or a mansion. Constructed out of dark wood and stone, the house looked old but in good repair. The grounds were more impressive. A bright flower garden bloomed in front of the house. Manicured hedges and a fish pond added character to the yard. Behind the house loomed an immense brown barn, at least five stories tall, topped by a weather vane.

I love it, Mom said. I wish we were all staying.

You've never been here? Kendra asked.

No. Your father came here a couple of times before we were married.

They go the extra mile to discourage visitors, Dad said. Me, Uncle Carl, Aunt Sophie-none of us have spent much time here. I don't get it. You kids are lucky.

You'll have a blast. If nothing else, you can spend your time playing in the pool.

They pulled to a stop outside the garage.

The front door opened and Grandpa Sorenson emerged, followed by a tall, lanky man with large ears and a thin, older woman. Mom, Dad, and Seth got out of the car. Kendra sat and watched.

Grandpa had been clean-shaven at the funeral, but now he wore a stubbly white beard. He was dressed in faded jeans, work boots, and a flannel shirt.

Kendra studied the older woman. She was not Grandma Sorenson. Despite her white hair streaked with a few black strands, her face had an ageless quality. Her almond eyes were black as coffee, and her features suggested a hint of Asian ancestry. Short and slightly stooped, she retained an exotic beauty.

Dad and the lanky man opened the back of the SUV and began removing suitcases and duffel bags. You coming, Kendra? Dad asked.

Kendra opened the door and dropped to the gravel.

Just place the things inside, Grandpa was telling Dad.

Dale will take them up to the bedroom.

Where's Mom? Dad asked.

Visiting your Aunt Edna.

In Missouri?

Edna's dying.

Kendra had barely ever heard of Aunt Edna, so the news did not mean much. She looked up at the house. She noticed that the windows had bubbly glass. Bird nests clung under the eaves.

They all migrated to the front door. Dad and Dale carried the larger bags. Seth held a smaller duffel bag and a cereal box. The cereal box was his emergency kit. It was full of odds and ends he thought would come in handy for an adventure-rubber bands, a compass, granola bars, coins, a squirt gun, a magnifying glass, plastic handcuffs, string, a whistle.

This is Lena, our housekeeper, Grandpa said. The older woman nodded and gave a little wave. Dale helps me tend the grounds.

Aren't you pretty? Lena said to Kendra. You must be around fourteen. Lena had a faint accent that Kendra could not place.

In October.

An iron knocker hung on the front door, a squinting goblin with a ring in its mouth. The thick door had bulky hinges.

Kendra entered the house. Glossy wood floored the entry hall. A wilting arrangement of flowers rested on a low table in a white ceramic vase. A tall, brass coat rack stood off to one side beside a black bench with a high, carved back. On the wall hung a painting of a fox hunt.

Kendra could see into another room where a huge, embroidered throw rug covered most of the wooden floor.

Like the house itself, the furnishings were antiquated but in good repair. The couches and chairs were mostly of the sort you would expect to see while visiting a historical site.

Dale was heading up the stairs with some of the bags.

Lena excused herself and went to another room.

Your home is beautiful, Mom gushed. I wish we had time for a tour.

Maybe when you get back, Grandpa said.

Thanks for letting the kids stay with you, Dad said.

Our pleasure. Don't let me keep you.

We're on a pretty tight schedule, Dad apologized.

You kids be good and do whatever Grandpa Sorenson tells you, Mom said. She hugged Kendra and Seth.

Kendra felt tears seeping into her eyes. She fought them back. Have a fun cruise.

We'll be back before you know it, Dad said, putting an arm around Kendra and tousling Seth's hair.

Waving, Mom and Dad walked out the door. Kendra went to the doorway and watched them climb into the SUV. Dad honked as they drove off. Kendra fought back tears again as the SUV vanished into the trees.

Mom and Dad were probably laughing, relieved to be off by themselves for the longest vacation of their married lives. She could practically hear their crystal goblets clinking.

And here she stood, abandoned. Kendra closed the door. Seth, oblivious as ever, was examining the intricate pieces of a decorative chess set.

Grandpa stood in the entry hall, watching Seth and looking politely uncomfortable.

Leave the chess pieces alone, Kendra said. They look expensive.

Oh, he's all right, Grandpa said. By the way he said it, Kendra could tell he was relieved to see Seth setting the pieces down. Shall I show you to your room?

They followed Grandpa up the stairs and down a carpeted hall to the foot of a narrow wooden staircase leading up to a white door. Grandpa continued on up the creaking steps.

We don't often have guests, especially children, Grandpa said over his shoulder. I think you'll be most comfortable in the attic.

He opened the door, and they entered after him.

Braced for cobwebs and torture devices, Kendra was relieved to find that the attic was a cheerful playroom.

Spacious, clean, and bright, the long room had a pair of beds, shelves crowded with children's books, freestanding wardrobes, tidy dressers, a unicorn rocking horse, multiple toy chests, and a hen in a cage.

Seth went straight for the chicken. Cool! He poked a finger through the slender bars, trying to touch the orange-gold feathers.

Careful, Seth, Kendra warned.

He'll be fine, Grandpa said. Goldilocks is more a house pet than a barnyard hen. Your grandmother usually takes care of her. I figured you kids wouldn't mind filling in while she's gone. You'll need to feed her, clean her cage, and collect her eggs.

" **What the Fuck is this?" Is this my life? Is my entire existence just pages in a book? NO, I shall change this even If IT KiLlS ME!**

Everything went black and a new noise was heard. A blue box appeared in front of me with white text.

 **[For undeniable will power you have been Gaia's choose]**

 **[Use this power for good or evil]**

 **[The system won't change you, just let you reach your potential]**

 **[Mana Unlocked!]**

 **[Stamina Unlocked!]**

 **-ERroR-**

 **-System rebooting-**

 **-Hello there and welcome-**

 **-Let the games begin-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own these char's and this is a parody of Fablehaven.**

 **The Fablehaven series belongs to Brandon Mull.**

 **There will be elements of the Gamer owned by Korean comics.**

 **Warning: Not for everyone. There will be char death and torture.**

 **Now let's get into the story.**

 **Preview #1-Chapter**

I dashed across the field as I felt it try to take hold once more, I knew it was inevitable but in the end I gave up. And a new villain was born. A dark. A conniving. A evil Villain was born. I felt the darkness surround me as the grass took up a black tint and the blade grew hard and bone like. My facial features bent in a maniacal grin. The Safe Havens would fall and I would not go into my sister's shadow but consume it. " **HAHahahaha**!" 'Now time to go and become a **DARK GOD. I wATch As a TIme PorTAl OpEns InFRoNt Of mE… I JuMp iN.**

 **Chapter 1 Magic is real?**

So my dad it telling another one of his stories once again. My mom and dad had a divorce 2 years ago however we always go to grandma's and grandpa's together. So it is really my sister Anne and me Jack that have to go. I was named after my dad while my sister, her aunt. We always did have issues but nothing to big. However she thought I was a bit sick from enjoying games where you hunt animals. I disagree with that statement.

We roll up on the area where DO NOT ENTER signs can be seen and tread at your own risk and just private property signs hung. Where is this exactly? Well on the front gate of course. The house gramps and grandma stay in is a 8 bed and 4 Bath. Yeah I know it's huge. They have over 10 Miles of land. They don't allow me to go out of the yard yet let **Anne** go and do so. I think they're just afraid I might get lost. But then why my sister got to go no one shall ever know because she is horrible at directions and is a goofball idiot. I get honours classes and yet she still gets all that she asks for. Yeah I probably forgot to say i'm 11 years old and my sisters 12. Talk about playing favorites. But still my only friend on mom's side was Seth Sorenson. Were currently at gramps house because of this cruise. I know its a trap because I'm from the future but they don't know that.

And before you ask yes I know the chapter title is not that great. Yes I can see the title because I was born with the ability to break the 4th wall. This is not me being the side char in my own story but becoming the main char. How? Well thats easy I have the **[Gaia System{Gamer Edition}∞]** or Mr. Deus Ex Machina.

Now you may ask me what? How is that possible? Well I do know yet you shall not. This is for plot hole exploitation. Now you probably read the first part so yeah I went back in time to prevent everything from going so well for Anne. Yeah, so what if I am spiteful, I am evil. I don't care about your opinion. And were finally pulling into the driveway.

"How ya doin' Jackie?" Grandpa asked my dad. Dad sighed. "Not good, Jacks getting good grades though so we've be talking about letting him go out of the yard and into the **Dawn** stuff." Grandpa widened his eyes as if thinking the day would never come that I wouldn't be under his thumb. I smirked. "Yeah, I probably should have been allowed when Anne was allowed to join but, you know, she is the older one." I say a bitterly. Dad roll's his eyes as Mom's car pulls into the driveway. Me and my dad hate her with all our might. For me it was because she spoiled my sister and threw me away. She didn't even fight for me in court. For dad I don't know why, yet I have a feeling I will find out someday. Or so he thought. I had figured it out in the future. I grinned manically thinking of all the trouble I could pull of this time around. "Hey dad i'm gonna go into the back yard, ok." I asked with a bland tone. "Sure, just make sure you don't try to hurt the birds. We know dad got mad when your sister tried grabbing one and hurting it. I still can't believe she broke its wing." Dad said with a slight hint of anger. Sis always was strong. The main reason was training with mom. I didn't get any so I am weaker yet only slightly. That says more about how little she gains from it. I heard a flutter and saw a fairy land on my right shoulder. I observe it. It had a slightly transparent wing with a heart shape face and ruby colored eyes. It had a red dress. I could easily determine it was female.

 **You have learned a skill(5)s-**

 **-[Observe] Active[Lvl 1/100 Exp-%1.28]-Cost:None**

 **Description:The ability to see what most people will see but can become more with training. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **-(Passive):Increase INT and WIS by %1 Per**

 **-[All Seeing Eye] Active[Lvl 1/100 Exp-%1.58]-Cost:5000 MP per use:100 seconds**

 **Description:The ability to see past illusions and more at a higher level. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **-[Unarmed] Passive[Lvl 1/100 Exp-%0.21]-Cost:None**

 **Description:The ability to fight with your bare hands. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **-(Passive):%1 increase in All physical stats**

 **-(Passive):+10 Lvl's to ?,?,?,?,?,?,?,?**

 **-[ID Create] Active[Lvl 1/100 Exp-%0.1]-Cost:None**

 **Description:The ability to separate a strand of reality to make it follow your will. It exists but things won't be able to come out unless holding some of your energy. Can be prestiged ? times. Current variants:0 Empty, 1 Zombies, 0.1 Time stop, 1.1 Time stop.**

 **[Running] Passive[Lvl 1/100 Exp-%0.37]-Cost:None**

 **Description:The ability to move at a higher speed. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **Passive:Increases AGI and movement speed by 100%**

I smirk. 'Now time to grind.' I walk around the stonewalling that hides the backyard with the fairy still atop my shoulder. I looked out the corner of my eye and gently grabbed her. She screams yet I just put her on the ground. She glares at me before flyings off. ' **ID Create 1.1'** After I get pushed into my ID I grab the nearest flesh eater within 2 feet and smash its head into the concrete.

 **-5 HP**

I grin even more so as the creature only had 5 HP left. With one final slam its flash's into dust and loot pops out.

 **[Item gotten:5 Exp, Lvl 25 Skill disk+, Skill book:MP Manipulation, Skill book:Marble Skin, $25.00]**

 **Level Up!**

Huh well ' **Stats'**

 **Name:Jack Sorenson Lvl 1 Exp-%0**

 **Race:Human,Shadow Charmer**

 **HP: 200/200 HPR %1 Per minute**

 **MP: 300/300 MPR %2.5 Per minute**

 **STR:5**

 **END:2**

 **AGI:3**

 **INT:5**

 **WIS:5**

 **LUK:5-15**

 **DEF:0**

 **SP:10-0 Money:$25.00**

 **Status:[Shadow Charmer:+5% chance of not getting caught, and +50 Lvl's in all dark magic. All shadow magic costs ½. While in shadows gain 2x ALL stats], [?], [?],[?]**

I kept running around and after an hour of searching. I gave up. Well time to learn the new skills.

 **You have learned a Skill(2)s**

 **-[MP Manipulation] Active[Lvl 1/100 Exp-%0.1]-Cost:250 Per minute**

 **Description:The ability to control magic. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **Passive:Increases INT and WIS by 1 every Lvl.**

 **-[Marble Skin] Active[Lvl 1/100 Exp-%0.2]-Cost:1 MP for 2 DP**

 **Description:Adds a protective sheen of marble on ones skin. This skill also is stackable. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **Passive:Currently:0 DP**

Hello new toys. ' **MP Manipulation'** I felt a strange energy all around me. It was so warm yet cold. I could understand the benefits to learning magic now. After gawking at this feeling I took hold of what felt like warm water and formed this energy into a ball and threw it at zombie.

 **-50 HP**

Ouch that had to hurt. I quickly dashed in and collected the loot. I then spent an hour of just grinding these new skills until something new came in.

 **You have learned a Skill(1)s**

 **-[Mana Ball-1A] Active[Lvl 7/100 Exp-%37.15]-Cost:1 MP=7 ATK**

 **Description:The ability to create large balls of energy to protect you and those you deem special. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **!WARNING LEGION ZOMBIE AWAKENED!**

I literally fell off the building I was on then. Well crap. Sigh. I guess I ha-

 **-[Detect KI] Passive[Lvl 1/100 Exp-%0.0]-Cost:None**

 **Description:The ability to sense vile or hostile intentions and determine a vague area of where they are. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **Passive:Current Distance[5 Feet]**

' **[Observe]'**

 **Name:Zombie Legion Lvl 25**

 **HP:2500**

THUD! I had to jump out of the way because the zombie almost smashed me. Grin's madly. Or I can just use a full powered mana ball. ' **[Mana Ball-1A]'**

 **-3500 HP**

 **-You have gained the title Undead slayer[You have killed a Apprentice Undead. Now move on to the big leagues and gain +10 to all stats while fighting Undead. +%500 Damage to all Undead. You also gain a {Low Holy Aura} that shows light creatures you are a friend. Can be used to talk to creatures through aura. Warning:Grimm may find you. Creatures who can sense Aura's will know about this.*SK #! will know about this.**

 **[Item gotten:2500 Exp, Lvl 10 Skill disk+, Skill book:Umbra Manipulation, Skill book:Piano player:Lvl 25+, $3752.22, Iron sword]**

 **You have Lvl Up (6)!**

Who is that? Well anyways now that I got a holy aura time to go back. On second thought I should probably go back to the house before I just reappear. When I got back I walked into bed and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-The others come Part 1

 **All stats and status effects are restored.**

 **Would you like to take the tutorial again? [Y/N]**

Why not, it's free points. Push's the Y button.

 **First off let's review how the items work.**

 **[Item Name] - Rarity Poor to Legendary DUR 1 to Unbreakable - ATK 0-** ∞

 **Description:On item**

 **-Passive:**

 **-Active:**

 **-Effect:**

 **EX: [Blade of Argus] - Legendary:Unbreakable - ATK** ∞

 **Description:A blade made of Divinity used to cut down the heavens.**

 **-Passive:+90% AGI and +5000 DP**

 **-Active:-50 MP per minute. +5000 DP**

 **Now lets see how the skills work**

 **[Skill Name] Passive or active - [Lvl.1/100-Exp:0%] - MP cost: or none**

 **Description:Here**

 **-Passive:**

 **-Active:**

 **-Effect:**

 **EX: [Mana Ball-1A] Active - [Lvl.1/100-Exp:0%] - MP cost: 1 MP=7 ATK**

 **Description:A ball of Mana is created and launched at an enemy.**

 **Passive: +%5 Exp increase to mana based abilities.**

 **Now lets see the stat sheet.**

 **Name:Jack Sorenson Lvl 1 Exp-%0**

 **Race:Human,Shadow Charmer**

 **HP: 100/100 HPR %1 Per minute**

 **MP: 100/100 MPR %1 Per minute**

 **STR:1**

 **END:1**

 **AGI:1**

 **INT:1**

 **WIS:1**

 **LUK:1**

 **DP:1**

 **SP:0 Money:$0.00**

 **Now you gain HP based on 1 Per physical stat=+10 at level up. This means at 10 physical stat you gain +100 but if all three are 10 then you add +300. At 25 in physical stats you get +50 per 2 stats. And then +100 for every 2 at 50. Then at 100 +500 every 1. Then for mana every 1 point in intellect based stat you gain +20 MP. Then at 25 you gain +100 and at 50 +500 and finally at 100 you gain +5000. Then every 1 DP is 1 less ATK of an enemy. And 1 DUR unless your END is 2 which means your 1 DP actually does 2 less ATK. You also may come across stat requirements like 25 STR or 100 INT to use items or due actions. You also have a Rep system and at max you can't gain or lose any. There is also a Quest system.**

 **EX:{Chain Quest=CQ}**

 **{Repeatable Quest=RQ}**

 **[Quest Failure:QF] or[Quest Reward:QR]**

 **[Quest objective=QO-C or F at its completion]**

 **[Bonus objective=BO]**

 **And it will appear as this.**

 **{CQ:Homesteading}**

 **QO 1-Gain 0/25 pieces of furniture**

 **QO 2-Paint house walls 0/4**

 **QR:A puppy, 25 Exp**

 **QF:Death and no puppy.**

So armor means DP so does that mean since i'm wearing regular clothes I don't have any.

 **For having released another aspect of The Game you have gained 1 INT and 1 WIS!**

 **Tutorial Over**

Then I left my ID and reentered the real world as no time had passed. Screech. Crunch. It seems Seth and Kendra are back. Smirks evilly. Time to go down stairs and meet them for the first time. When I got down Seth was playing with a chess set. "Hey who are you guys?" I asked in a surprised tone. Kendra and Seth along with grandpa looked to see me at the staircase. Then seven birds flew in through the window and landed on me. The fairies seemed to like my aura a lot. "Hey Grandpa who is he?" Kendra asked. "Oh, he is staying here while his dad is having to move to Asia to continue his work. His name is Jack." I looked over at the both of them. "Well, I am Kendra and the idiot over there is Seth." Kendra said as Seth glared at her from over near the chess set. "Hey Grandpa, can you get these birds off, they don't want to leave." I said to grandpa while trying to move a fairy who was trying to get into my shirt. When grandpa finally noticed them he gets a suspicious look in his eyes. "Shew, get off you ?" I couldn't understand the last part as he said it in fairy.

After grandpa pushed away the birds we went into his study. I noticed a door and snuck off towards it and went into it. I looked around and found a cannon. It had a combination on it. Time to put in the password. I thought as it seemed the **[Chronometer]** had moved its place in space due to me somehow going back in time and moving its place. I would have done it later yet, not anymore since I had it now. ' **[Observe]'** To say I was surprised would be a understatement.

 **[Chronometer] - Legendary:Unbreakable - ATK 0 Value-?**

 **Description:A tool used to move through time made of Divinity. -ERroR-**

 **-Passive:While in possession of item you age only when you wish to. Also allows access to the save and reload function. The ability to move to any point in any time. This also includes other times lines. This object is soul bound to you because the danger it could cause if not given to that who is favored by Gaia.**

 **-Active:-50 MP per use.**

Smirks slightly. I could use this to do whatever I want without any consequences. I then use the chronometer to go back in time 10 minutes. I then grab the other chronometer still there giving me two and leave a note. I go outside and sneak past the others and eventually to the property lines. Then I went to Muriel's shack.

I had finally made it through without them noticing me and used the **[chronometer(CM)]** to go back to the beginning of when Muriel was imprisoned. "I need a favor, I want to know all dark magic you know." I asked her and she eyes me with a happy glint. "I will give you this knowledge but you must blow on two of my knots." She says in a young yet tired voice. I gave a look at the rope holding her down here and blew on two knots.

 **Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!**

 **You have learned a Skill(?)s**

 **You have Lvl up (x17)!**

 **[Item gotten:50,000 Exp, Lvl 50 Skill disk+(2), Lvl 25 Skill disk+(5), Lvl 10 Skill disk+, Skill book:CHAK Manipulation, Skill book:White Dragon Slayer Magic, Unicorn horn{MK2}, Ability copier(2), Skill copier, Kaleidoscope, Skill book:Noble Phantasm, Skill book:Race Change, Skill book:Aura, Skill book:Charms{Reparo}, $500,000.00]**

Now with new knowledge I knew I would still need more intelligence and wisdom to use it, yet I did not let her know about that. "I also want gain a spell to bend a creature to my will." Then she smirks. "I do not know of such a spell, yet Kurisock does." I blow one final knot out and leave.

I arrive at the cursed pit in which Kurisock resides. After wandering for a few minutes I instead take a direct way to gain what I want. "Where are you Kurisock, I want to gain power and muriel says you have it." After I said that a shadow took human form and spoke in a dry and hoarse voice. "You have to pay the price to gain the power which you seek. Will you pay any price for power?" I smile thinking how he just fell in my trap. "I will pay any price!" I exclaim with confidence and he comes closer out. "Then you shall have what you wish." Kurisock then trys to merge his shadow with mine. He would not be able to. "WHAT I CAN'T THINK! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE BRAT!" He exclaims as my **gamer's mind** destroys his as I gain his powers.

 **Ping!**

 **You have learned a Skill(?)s**

 **You have gained {High Demonic Aura}, {High Dark Slayer Aura}, {High Shadow Charmer Aura}, {High Holy Aura}!**

I feel new strength in my bones as I am flex my arm with power waiting under its surface.

 **End Of Chapter 2. Also check out my Poll! Skills and stats below!**

* * *

 **Name:Jack Sorenson Lvl 26 Exp-%1.62**

 **Race:Shadow Walker**

 **HP: 10438/10438 HPR %7+%.5 Per minute**

 **MP: 13640/13640 MPR %4.5+%.5 Per minute**

 **STR:12+1**

 **END:14+1**

 **AGI:13+1**

 **INT:14+1**

 **WIS:9+1**

 **LUK:15**

 **DEF:0**

 **SP:250 Money:$525,000.00**

 **Status:[Shadow Walker:+20% chance of not getting caught, and +75 Lvl's in all dark magic. All shadow magic costs ⅛ . While in shadows gain 8x ALL stats], [?], [?],[?]**

 **Current Aura(4):**

 **-{High Demonic Aura}:An Aura that allows one dominance over creatures of demonic heritage. Allows access to Demon and devil magic and forms.**

 **Passive:Current forms:0**

 **Passive:+150% ATK and DP to all skills and armor. ⅛ Cost of all Demonic skills.**

 **-{High Darkness Slayer Aura}:The Aura of someone who has destroyed many a dark being.**

 **Passive:+100% ATK and DP when fighting Dark beings.**

 **-{High Shadow Walker Aura}:The Aura of someone who thrives in darkness. This person is a beacon of Darkness and can radiate KI.**

 **Passive:⅛ Cost of all Shadow and Parasite skills.**

 **Passive:x8 all stats while in darkness.**

 **Passive:All darkness and Parasite skills start at Lvl 75**

 **-{High Holy Aura}:An Aura of someone who is a symbol of light and good things.**

 **Passive:All ATK and DP of an enemy are ½ .**

 **Passive:All Holy skills start at Lvl 25**

 **Passive:Light attacks and holy attacks increase effectivity by +25%.**

 **-Skills:**

 **-[Detect KI] Passive[Lvl 10/100 Exp-%23.5]-Cost:None**

 **Description:The ability to sense vile or hostile intentions and determine a vague area of where they are. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **Passive:Current Distance[50 Feet]**

 **-[Observe] Active[Lvl 32/100 Exp-%1.28]-Cost:None**

 **Description:The ability to see what most people will not commonly notice see but can become more with training. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **Passive:Increase INT and WIS by %32 Per Lvl Only active after looking at stats.**

 **-[All Seeing Eye] Active[Lvl 2/100 Exp-%30.29]-Cost:4950 MP per use:102 seconds**

 **Description:The ability to see past illusions and more at a higher level. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **/\\-[Unarmed{Novice}] Passive[Lvl 17/100 Exp-%15.17]-Cost:None**

 **Description:The ability to fight with your bare hands. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **Passive:%17 increase in All physical stats**

 **Passive:+10 Lvl's to White Dragon Slayer Magic,?,?,?,?,?,?,?**

 **-[ID Create] Active[Lvl 7/100 Exp-%0.1]-Cost:None**

 **Description:The ability to separate a strand of reality to make it follow your will. It exists but things won't be able to come out unless holding some of your energy. Can be prestiged ? times. Current variants:0 Empty, 1 Zombies, 0.1 Time stop, 1.1 Time stop.**

 **-[Running] Passive[Lvl 32/100 Exp-%21.4]-Cost:None**

 **Description:The ability to move at a higher speed. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **Passive:Increases AGI and movement speed by 420%**

 **/\\-[MP Manipulation{Novice}] Active[Lvl 1/100 Exp-%0.32]-Cost:250 Per minute**

 **Description:The ability to control basic magic. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **Passive:Increases INT and WIS by 1 every Lvl.**

 **/\\-[Marble Skin] Active[Lvl 1/100 Exp-%0.2]-Cost:1 MP for 2 DP**

 **Description:Adds a protective sheen of marble on ones skin. This skill also is stackable. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **Passive:Currently:0 DP**

 **-[Mana Ball-1A] Active[Lvl 23/100 Exp-%37.15]-Cost:1 MP=23 ATK**

 **Description:The ability to create large balls of energy to protect you and those you deem special. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **Not learned Yet-**

 **/\\-[CHAK Manipulation{Genin}] Active[Lvl 1/25 Exp-%0.00]-Cost:50 HP 50 MP Per minute**

 **Description:The ability to control basic Chakra. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **Passive:Increases Physical Stats by 1 every Lvl.**

 **/\\-[Umbra Manipulation{Novice}] Active[Lvl 20/25 Exp-%0.00]-Cost:5 Per minute**

 **Description:The ability to control basic Shadows. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **Passive:Increases Resistance to Shadow attacks by 1% per Lvl.**

 **-[Piano Player{Novice}] Active[Lvl 3/100 Exp-%26.2]-Cost:None**

 **Description:The ability to play a piano correctly. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **Active:Give out a +3% stat bonus while you are playing the Piano.**

 **-[White Dragon Slayer Magic] Active[Lvl 10/100 Exp-%0.00]-Cost:100 Per minute**

 **Description:The ability to control basic white dragon magic. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **Active:Increases STR and AGI by 10 every Lvl.**

 **Active:+50% to all stats while hunting young dragons.**

 **-[Noble Phantasm{Signature Move}] Active[Lvl 1/100 Exp-%0.00]-Cost:¼ Skill cost**

 **Description:The ability to use what is your most used move. Can be prestiged 0 times.**

 **Passive:Increases LUK by 1 every Lvl.**

 **-[] Active[Lvl 1/100 Exp-%0.32]-Cost:250 Per minute**

 **Description:The ability to control basic magic. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **Passive:Increases INT and WIS by 1 every Lvl.**

 **-[Race Change] Active[Lvl 1/100 Exp-%0.00]-Cost:Special Per use**

 **Description:The ability to change how and what you look like. To gain new forms you will need the blood of the specific species placed in your body. Can be prestiged 0 times.**

 **Passive:Current forms(2)**

 **Active:-10 MP [Human]{Normal} All stats are multiplied by 1**

 **Active:-500 MP [Shadow Walker]{Parasite} All stats are multiplied by 2 and 1/10 cost to Shadow magic. Light attacks do double damage. Gain Skills:[Shadow Travel], [Feed], [Merge{Temp}, [Absorb]**

 **-[Aura] Passive[Lvl 1/100 Exp-%0.00]-Cost:None**

 **Description:The ability to control your aura. When using the Aura a bright color of your choice will appear. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **Passive:Increases All ATK, DP and stats by 50% while in use.**

 **/\\-[Charms] Passive[Lvl 1/100 Exp-%0.32]-Cost:250 Per minute**

 **Description:The ability to control basic magic. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **Passive:Increases INT and WIS by 1 every Lvl.**

 **-[Charms{Reparo}] Active[Lvl 1/100 Exp-%0.00]-Cost:50 Per 1 Durability**

 **Description:The ability to restore an item that is shattered. Cannot be used if all items required are not near. Can be prestiged ? times.**

 **-[Ability Steal] Active[Lvl 75/100 Exp-%0.00]-Cost:4200 Per use**

 **Description:The ability to steal a somewhat strong blessing or born ability of an item or person. Can be prestiged 0 times.**

 **-[Skill Steal] Active[Lvl 1/100 Exp-%0.00]-Cost:10,000 Per use**

 **Description:The ability to copy a skill 1 lvl at a time. Can be prestiged ? times.**


End file.
